Untitled A story about meeting Justin Bieber
by justinbieber
Summary: Rain, a new girl doesn't expect much when she moves from Beverly Hills to a new town. But who she meets, and new relationships shock her. Uncompleted, more Chapters coming soon -THANKS EVERYONE! PC crashed & I've been busy w/school but more soon! Promise
1. Chapter 1

Preface: The Move

I stared absently out the window of my Dad's Vanquish, watching endless plains roll by. It was still impossible to believe that I had left everything in back in Beverly Hills. I mean that literally. I had everything. The beautiful mansion, the designer clothes, the popular clique; what every other girl envied. Unfortunately, whenever Dad gets an amazing job offer we leave. Even if that amazing offer takes us thousands of miles away to a desolate land where they only eat hay. That land was Ontario, Canada.

"Look, I know you're upset about the move, but could we at least talk about it? It's not going to be so bad. Stratford is a beautiful town." Dad finally worked up the courage to say something after hours of silence.

I looked over at him; he was staring ahead with a stern expression on his face. "Beautiful town?" Nothing could make me feel better about this move, Dad. Not even if the streets were paved with gold and every store was giving away free Chanel flats. It will never be better than the Hills." I quickly looked away as I felt a tear fall down my cheek, wiping it off with the sleeve of my Marc Jacobs sweater.

"I know, but can't you just give it a chance?"

"What choice do I have?" I slouched down in my seat and pulled my legs up to hide my face. Usually Dad would have a cow if my feet were up, but this time he kept quiet. More tears started to pour from my violet eyes, making black streaks of mascara run down my moist cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rain."

_Yeah, I know you're sorry Dad. Just like you were sorry the last five times you dragged me around the country. _

I wanted to say so badly, but I knew no good would come from it. So I just shut up and kept feeling sorry for myself. Who cares if Beverly Hills was the one place I was finally settling into? Who cares if I had friends? Who cares if I loved it there? Why would my opinion matter now, it never has before. I buried my face in my knees, and cried the rest of the drive.

Chapter One: House Sweet House

"Here we are!" Dad exclaimed, nudging me until I lifted my head.

Outside was a huge mansion, bigger than the one we'd had back home. Its roman-style white walls curved around artfully trimmed rose bushes. The driveway was made out of red bricks, the windows were huge, and an elegant, bubbling fountain lay in the middle of it all.

I opened the passenger door and took my first step towards my new home. Everything looked even more exquisite when I wasn't looking out of the extremely tinted windows. I smiled to myself, feeling a lot better about the move than I had a minute ago. I would still miss my friends terribly, but when I got to live in this house, who cared if it was in Beverly Hills or Stratford?

"So, what do you think?" Dad asked, biting his lip as he climbed out of the car.

"Well, I think that I could stand to live here." I grinned ear to ear as I ran up to the huge front door. The front steps were made out of red brick, just like the driveway and had intricately designed columns on either side. I peered in through the glass door to find a winding stair case covered in red carpet and a massive crystal chandelier hanging in the entry room.

"It's pretty nice, huh? We were so lucky to find a house like this here, not to mention a house like this that happened to be on sale." Dad said as he followed me up to unlock the front door.

"Pretty nice? Are you kidding me? It's incredible!" I pushed the door open and walked into the brightly lit room. "Where's my bedroom?" I asked, anxious to see how amazing it would be.

"Well you can pick any room you want, there are plenty of bedrooms. However, I think the nicest one is right up those stairs." He replied, gesturing to a pair of double doors directly above the staircase.

I started to run up the stairs, then stopped myself and ran back down to embrace Dad in a bear hug before continuing. "Thanks so much!" I yelled back down.

The bedroom was even more amazing than the exterior and entry way. It was totally modern and looked like a room that a super model might have. It had black and white walls, and even though those two colours are total opposites it worked. All the furniture was also very modern. There were random items of a deep purple (my favourite colour) for accents. Off to the side were two more doors, where my own bathroom and walk in closet were. And not to mention the size of the room! It was as big as my living room back in the Hills! My favourite part of the whole room though, was that the whole back wall was made out of glass, like a giant window. It over looked a huge swimming pool and golf course that I had no clue existed in my new backyard.

I practically skipped in joy all the way to my king sized bed where I flopped down and opened up my Coach purse. I pulled out my purple iPhone and called my best friends, Kelsey and Madison for a three-way conversation.

"RAAAAAIN!?" The both picked up after the first ring and almost burst my eardrum. I dropped the phone and rubbed my ear, feeling pretty startled.

"Hey guys! Guess where I am!?" I yelled back in an overly excited tone."

"Oh em gee! You're in Stratford already!?" Madison gasped.

"Well, the jet did take us to Toronto silly. Of course we didn't drive all the way here! But yes, I'm here!"

"Wowza! So how's the house? Kelsey questioned.

"It's about 10 times the size of the one back home. And ten times as nice. My room is amazing! And there's a golf course out back, and I think I see a bunch of horses out there too!" I exclaim, noticing the horses. This just kept getting better and better!

"I cannot believe it Rain! You are ultra lucky! Have you met anyone new yet?" Madison now asked.

"Anyone of the opposite gender? Hmm?" Kelsey said giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just got here. And I don't think that I'll ever meet anyone as awesome as you two anyways." I said dramatically.

"Aw, Rain! You are too sweet! Canadians have funny accents, eh?" Kelsey asked still giggling.

"I don't know, haven't talked to any. Oh well, at least they don't live in igloos and ride polar bears to school, eh?" I took my turn to laugh now, instantly feeling home sick. These jokes would have been so way funnier in person…

"Well, I gotta go before Miss Hyde tears out my eyeballs. Talking on cell phones in the middle of class… tsk tsk." Madison sighed, and I suddenly noticed that she was whispering.

"Oh man! I am so sorry guys; I totally forgot the time difference. I thought you would be just starting your lunch break..." I smacked myself in the head.

"It's okay Rain, but I have to go to. Art class is starting and the substitute looks like she's going to roast me over a fire." Kelsey added.

"Good luck up north, and call me as soon as you meet someone or have anything else to report! Talk to you later!" Madison hung up.

"Peace, love ya!" Kelsey whispered before she hung up.

I sat there with the phone up to my ear, listening to the steady beeping of the phone. It hit me again, just like it had on the drive here, just how much I missed home. More tears started to fall down my cheek, and I let out a small whimper.

_Oh gosh, get a grip Rain! _

I jumped off the bed and frantically searched for the remote that would turn on the huge plasma TV across from my bed. If I didn't get something to distract me quick I would be an emotional wreck. I opened a drawer beside my table and emptied its contents, which conveniently happened to be pictures of me and my friends back home. I collapsed on the floor and let the tears come down, flipping through the pictures. I would never make any more of memories with Kelsey and Madison. There would never be any more pictures to take. And how long am I going to stay here? I might not even have a chance to make new friends before Dad makes me move again. My life has officially hit its all time low.

It turns out that I didn't need to find the remote anyways, because at that moment the doorbell rang.

Chapter Two: The Neighbour

The words running through my mind that moment as I skipped down the stairs were, words cannot describe him. For your benefit though, I will try my best. I don't know where to start… he was just so amazing. I suppose I could start with the thing that caught my eye first. His big, dark brown eyes and the way the light from the chandelier caught them. Then I noticed his perfect smile as he saw me, teeth so worthy of a tooth paste commercial that I swear I saw them glisten. His dirty blonde hair and how it flipped out to one side and fell over his eyes. His too perfect tanned skin. His way too cute skater styled clothes. Then last I noticed an acoustic guitar slung over his back and the skateboard that lay on the ground beside him. Wow, what was he doing here?

"Rain, honey, this is our new neighbour, Justin. He's your age and he even goes to Bedford, the same school that you will soon be attending." Dad said, staring at Justin's muddy sneakers on our maple flooring. "I'll just leave you two now…" He said as he walked away, pulling a giant suitcase behind him.

There was a very awkward silence before I finally had the nerve to speak up. I had never been good at talking to guys, especially extremely attractive ones. Heck, I can't even remember the last time I said hi to a guy I wasn't related to! "Hi, I'm Rain. I moved here from Beverly Hills." I extended my hand and he took it. I felt so embarrassed about the excessive sweat on the palms of my hands that I immediately let go and hid my hand behind my back.

Justin flashed his gorgeous smile, "Hey, the name's Justin, as you already know." Oh gosh. His voice was so amazingly smooth, like melted chocolate. The moment he opened his mouth I found myself speechless. My own mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive manner but I couldn't help myself. I have never heard a voice like his, I'm sure it would have put Edward Cullen's to shame. Sorry Bella.

"What did I say? I'm sorry." Justin shifted from foot to foot and bit his lip nervously.

I finally came back to earth when he said that, and quickly shook my head. My chestnut hair fell into my open mouth and I practically gagged myself spitting it out. I made a bunch of dying cow sounds before my hair was finally back where it belonged. Great, just call me Ms. Smooth. "Nothing! Well no, you said something, something amazing. I just was- I don't know – I umm," And now I am rambling like an idiot, very impressive, Rain. "I'm sorry that I'm so socially challenged…"

Justin just laughed. His laughed sounded as natural and effortless as the water that runs down streams. "No, you're fine. It's actually amusing when you stress it so much." He shrugged and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Do you want to come to my place? I have some friends over and I could introduce you to them. They go to Bedford too."

"Uh, okay." I realized how unenthusiastic I sounded. "I mean no… no as in I'd love to." I smacked myself in the head for sounding so stupid. Whenever I got a case of the butterflies in my stomach, it showed.

"Alrighty then, no as in I'd love to? I'm getting mixed signals." Justin laughed again and picked up his skateboard before starting out the front door. I started running to try to catch up, and he noticed. "Hey, do you skateboard, by any chance?" He questioned as he came to a stop.

I grinned to myself. I actually did have a skateboard, strange enough. Back when I was eleven I had been really into it. Dad put me into all these West49 skate competitions and everything. I have to admit, I was actually good at it. When I moved to the Hills at the age of thirteen it wasn't really 'in', so I had quit. I'm sure that I still have a few moves though…

"Yeah, I do actually. I have no clue where it is --"

"Is that it over there?" Justin interrupted, pointing beside the farthest garage. A big box of sport equipment lay there, still packed up. And sure enough, right beside it was my pink, Swarovski crystal studded board.

"Huh. That's it alright." I nodded, surprised that I hadn't sounded like a total idiot. Maybe it was because I was looking at the skateboard, and not into Justin's eyes. "Hold on a second." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to get my beloved skateboard.

As I ran, a million thoughts raced through my mind. I don't want to sound cheesy, but it's true that whenever I look at Justin my heart beats faster than normal. There's just something about him. Maybe it's the way he is easily the hottest guy I have ever seen, but he doesn't seem cocky about it. Heck, who am I kidding? He's said what, two sentences to me? I should get to know the guy before I come to conclusions. For all I know he's a huge jerk! He just doesn't seem to be...

I picked up my skateboard, glancing down at the helmet that lay beside it. Dad had always forced me to wear one, but having helmet hair didn't seem too desirable. I stole a look at Justin to see if he was wearing a helmet, and just as I had suspected, he wasn't. Then again, I haven't been on this thing in two years… what if I was to fall and crack my head open?

_Shut up, Rain. You're being irrational. You won't get hurt. _I told myself as I picked up the skateboard and ran back, leaving the helmet behind.

Justin raised an eyebrow when he saw my skateboard. "Nice deck." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic so I just smiled in return.

"C'mon, let's see what you got!" He yelled as he took off. I loved the sound the wheels made as the rolled across the pavement. I would have enjoyed to just sit there and reminisce on all the memories that particular sound reminded me of, but there was no way I would pass the chance to impress Justin.

I hopped on my skateboard, and tensed my leg to get a powerful push off. I carefully placed my foot on the side of my board and immediately caught up with him. Again, I pushed off with my right leg and went sailing past him. I was coming up to some steps that let off my house out onto the street, so I jumped up and tucked my board under my legs until I was sliding down the side rail. I could hear Justin laugh in the background and say something about some of the crystals on my board falling off, but I didn't look back. In mid air, I pulled a 360 and landed perfectly. I had nailed it! I kept skating all the way down the road until I came up to the next house, which I assumed was Justin's. I jumped off my board again and brought it up with me before I caught it and landed on my feet.

About ten seconds later Justin came up behind me, looking flustered. "Wow, I have to admit, you have skill!" He blushed and flipped his hair into his brown eyes. "Okay, you totally showed me up." He smiled then, and I swear that my heart melted.

"Aw, its okay Justin, I can train you in the ways of the skateboard if you wish." I gave him the biggest, most sincere smile I could muster. And I think I saw his mouth drop a little before he quickly snapped it back up and smiled again in return.

"No need, that was just a warm up!" He laughed my favourite smooth laugh, and again my heart totally melted.

Just then Justin's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned the colour of his red Quicksilver tee. From behind me, I heard a girl yell, "Excuse me!?"

Chapter Three: The Girlfriend

She has long, thick light blonde hair that fell in light waves down to the small of her waist. She was wearing a pink, tight fitting Abercrombie tee shirt and short denim shorts. Everything about her seemed perfect, plastic, cheerleader or model type gorgeous. She was extremely tall, had a perfectly formed face with a thin nose, full lips and thick lashes framing her purple eyes. I could never compete with her.

I stared down at the ground and kicked at the dirt. Although I had no clue why she seemed so ticked, but I wasn't so clueless as to would make her even more aggravated. I zipped my lip and took a few shy steps away.

"Who's she!?" The girl yelled, and it was obvious that she wasn't as mad at me as she was at Justin.

"No, Becca, it's not like that. This is just Rain, my new neighbour." Justin shook his head and it sounded like he was pleading for her mercy. I felt my heart drop when he said 'this is just Rain', like I wasn't anyone.

"Oh, well any friend of Justin's is a friend of mine!" Becca said in a fake, sugar- sweet voice. She also flashed me a huge smile that somehow, didn't touch her eyes. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes. The second his gaze wasn't totally fixed on her she gave me a cold glare. I bit my lip nervously and smiled back at her. I really didn't want an 'enemy' after only having been in Stratford for half an hour.

"This is Becca… my girlfriend." Becca smirked when Justin said this.

Again, my heart sank. She was gorgeous, and probably deserved him much more than I would have though. If I were a guy I know that I would love to have her as my girl friend. Still, I felt instant disappointment when he had said that they were an item. Wait, who am I kidding? I just met the guy, why would he want me in the first place? I was attracted to him, but that was it. Gosh, I could shoot myself for always getting so ahead on things…

"Oh, hey Becca." I gave a timid, half smile and a tiny wave.

"Hello Rain! I am sure that you would love to come inside and meet everyone else, right?" Becca grabbed Justin by the elbow and started pulling him towards the house. I silently followed behind them.

This was the first time that I had gotten a good look at the house. It was huge, just like every other house in the neighbourhood. But his house has a much more 'homey' feel to it. It was less flashy and in your face. I'm sure that it cost at least a million dollars, but it didn't look like it did. I was built with a mixture of classic red and brown bricks, with old fashioned white window panes. It had a big, red front door with wooden steps leading up to it. The front lawn was impressively green with bright flowers and neatly trimmed hedges. Over all, it was a very normal, friendly looking place.

I entered open door and stepped inside the house. Instead of finding an elegant entry like the one in my house, I was welcomed with the familiar, warm feel of a fireplace. It was a bit odd for a fireplace to be right there in the middle of nothing, but I liked it. The floors were covered in a rich, dark hardwood that was shiny I could see my reflection. The aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the air, really topping off the whole cozy feeling this house gave me.

"Uh, Rain?"

The sudden noise had caught me off guard and I whipped my head around to face Justin. I quickly blinked a few times, waking up from my comfortable, happy state of mind to remember that Justin was waiting to introduce me to a bunch of new kids.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I just really like your house. I have a thing for houses. When I'm older I think I want to be an interior designer or something." Oh gosh, another ramble. As if Justin needed to know about my strange house obsession after only knowing me for a few minutes. And I'm sure that he wasn't interested in my future plans. I felt my cheeks warm, sure that they had changed colours to a very unattractive red. I smacked myself in the forehead.

Justin laughed, "I think that's cool. You would laugh if you knew what I wanted to be when I'm older." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him down the hallway.

Desperate to keep up the conversation and avoid any awkward silences, I said, "What is that? An astronaut? A fireman? …A plumber?"

"Ha-ha, no. It's kinda out there. Well, nothing that I would actually ever get anyways." He shrugged.

"Oh, duh! I read this in a book. It's every Canadian boy's dream, an NHL hockey player!"

Justin burst out laughing. Unable to help myself, I let out a nervous chuckle. Even though I wasn't sure what was so funny about hockey players. "No, but it's good to see that you've been catching up on your facts."

"Oh, what is it then? Just tell me."

"Well, it's really lame. It's never going to happen anyways." He rolled his eyes; I was hoping that it wasn't supposed to be at me. I didn't want to annoy him after all.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why do you always apologize? It's cool. To be honest, I kinda want to be a singer." Justin shrugged and turned away from me, staring at his feet.

"That's awesome! How is that lame?" I smiled. Oh gosh. Justin could sing too? Catching myself before I slipped into fantasies involving Justin singing to me beneath the stars, I added, "And you play guitar too, hey?" For some reason he had carried that guitar all the way to my house. What was he planning on doing with that, playing a song for me? Heck, maybe he was! Oh gosh. No more fantasies _or_ him singing or playing guitar to me beneath the stars.

"Yeah, uh thanks. It's a hobby of mine."

My eyes left his for the second that it took to see that we were no longer alone. We were approaching a big open room with tan leather couches, a big screen TV and pool tables. There were three other guys there fawning over Becca and one other girl who was also extremely gorgeous. Unlike Becca though, she was tan with black hair and big, warm brown eyes. I automatically felt out of place.

Justin must have noticed because he reached out and took my hand, pulling me into the room. I shivered at his touch. It was warm and strong, and even though it only lasted for a few seconds it felt like time had froze.

"Hey _Rain_." Becca's sharp voice woke me up from my little fantasy. She was sneering at me; her totally cool eyes looked cold. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and kept staring at me which was really unnerving.

"Hey, the new girls here!" A perky voice yelled after Becca's, lightening the mood in the room. I turned to see where the voice had come from to find a short, but really cute blonde guy with freckles. He was smiling, and though it couldn't really compare to Justin's smile it seemed really sincere and friendly.

He stood up from his spot in front of the plasma TV and waved. "I'm Christian."

"Oh, hey Christian. I'm Rain, the new girl." I smiled and followed Justin over to the couch.

"This is Ryan and Jake." Christian gestured to a tall attractive guy with dirty blonde hair styled like Justin's. Then he pointed again to an average looking guy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. They both smiled.

"Sup?" Ryan said. I looked over to see that he was holding the other girls hand. She was snuggled close to him on the couch and I got the impression that they must be dating.

"Hey." Jake added.

"And that's Kelsey and Becca." Christian finished. Kelsey didn't even look up at me, but she still managed to say hi as she played with Ryan's hair.

"We've already met." Becca snapped at Christian, giving me a cold stare.

Christian didn't say anything but looked at Becca without any expression. I had a feeling that he was the kind of guy that wanted everyone to like him, but he didn't really have a thing with Becca. Not that he hated her, but she just didn't really get along. If that made any sense.

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone." I said to Christian, who automatically turned back to me and smiled.

"Ugh, stop trying to be so sweet Rain. Like yeah, you want to make a good first impression or whatever but I know you're not really like that." Becca rolled her eyes at me and I cringed. Why did she hate me so much?

"Take a chill pill, Becca. All she did was thank Christian. That's a lot more than you'd ever do." Justin snapped at Becca. Oh gosh, if there was one thing I didn't want it was to be involved in a fight and have everyone hate me so soon. Or ever, for that matter.

"Whatever Justin. Stop trying to stick up for new girl." Becca practically snarled.

"Stop being jealous of _'new girl'_." Justin said, adding air quotation and rolling his eyes.

"Well I saw you, like, flirting with her or something Justin! We are together, and she's bad news. But I am so not jealous." Becca said in her usual, cold voice.

Justin didn't say anything and I saw him look over at me for a second.

"What ever. I can tell I'm not wanted here. Call me later, babe." Becca stormed out of the room, and as she passed Justin she purposefully grabbed his arm.

Justin frowned and the whole room was totally silent. With just my luck, I had caused the thing I didn't want to happen to happen. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Speed bumps

Preface: The Move

I stared absently out the window of my Dad's Vanquish, watching endless plains roll by. It was still impossible to believe that I had left everything in back in Beverly Hills. I mean that literally. I had everything. The beautiful mansion, the designer clothes, the popular clique; what every other girl envied. Unfortunately, whenever Dad gets an amazing job offer we leave. Even if that amazing offer takes us thousands of miles away to a desolate land where they only eat hay. That land was Ontario, Canada.

"Look, I know you're upset about the move, but could we at least talk about it? It's not going to be so bad. Stratford is a beautiful town." Dad finally worked up the courage to say something after hours of silence.

I looked over at him; he was staring ahead with a stern expression on his face. "Beautiful town?" Nothing could make me feel better about this move, Dad. Not even if the streets were paved with gold and every store was giving away free Chanel flats. It will never be better than the Hills." I quickly looked away as I felt a tear fall down my cheek, wiping it off with the sleeve of my Marc Jacobs sweater.

"I know, but can't you just give it a chance?"

"What choice do I have?" I slouched down in my seat and pulled my legs up to hide my face. Usually Dad would have a cow if my feet were up, but this time he kept quiet. More tears started to pour from my violet eyes, making black streaks of mascara run down my moist cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rain."

_Yeah, I know you're sorry Dad. Just like you were sorry the last five times you dragged me around the country. _

I wanted to say so badly, but I knew no good would come from it. So I just shut up and kept feeling sorry for myself. Who cares if Beverly Hills was the one place I was finally settling into? Who cares if I had friends? Who cares if I loved it there? Why would my opinion matter now, it never has before. I buried my face in my knees, and cried the rest of the drive.

Chapter One: House Sweet House

"Here we are!" Dad exclaimed, nudging me until I lifted my head.

Outside was a huge mansion, bigger than the one we'd had back home. Its roman-style white walls curved around artfully trimmed rose bushes. The driveway was made out of red bricks, the windows were huge, and an elegant, bubbling fountain lay in the middle of it all.

I opened the passenger door and took my first step towards my new home. Everything looked even more exquisite when I wasn't looking out of the extremely tinted windows. I smiled to myself, feeling a lot better about the move than I had a minute ago. I would still miss my friends terribly, but when I got to live in this house, who cared if it was in Beverly Hills or Stratford?

"So, what do you think?" Dad asked, biting his lip as he climbed out of the car.

"Well, I think that I could stand to live here." I grinned ear to ear as I ran up to the huge front door. The front steps were made out of red brick, just like the driveway and had intricately designed columns on either side. I peered in through the glass door to find a winding stair case covered in red carpet and a massive crystal chandelier hanging in the entry room.

"It's pretty nice, huh? We were so lucky to find a house like this here, not to mention a house like this that happened to be on sale." Dad said as he followed me up to unlock the front door.

"Pretty nice? Are you kidding me? It's incredible!" I pushed the door open and walked into the brightly lit room. "Where's my bedroom?" I asked, anxious to see how amazing it would be.

"Well you can pick any room you want, there are plenty of bedrooms. However, I think the nicest one is right up those stairs." He replied, gesturing to a pair of double doors directly above the staircase.

I started to run up the stairs, then stopped myself and ran back down to embrace Dad in a bear hug before continuing. "Thanks so much!" I yelled back down.

The bedroom was even more amazing than the exterior and entry way. It was totally modern and looked like a room that a super model might have. It had black and white walls, and even though those two colours are total opposites it worked. All the furniture was also very modern. There were random items of a deep purple (my favourite colour) for accents. Off to the side were two more doors, where my own bathroom and walk in closet were. And not to mention the size of the room! It was as big as my living room back in the Hills! My favourite part of the whole room though, was that the whole back wall was made out of glass, like a giant window. It over looked a huge swimming pool and golf course that I had no clue existed in my new backyard.

I practically skipped in joy all the way to my king sized bed where I flopped down and opened up my Coach purse. I pulled out my purple iPhone and called my best friends, Lindsay and Madison for a three-way conversation.

"RAAAAAIN!?" The both picked up after the first ring and almost burst my eardrum. I dropped the phone and rubbed my ear, feeling pretty startled.

"Hey guys! Guess where I am!?" I yelled back in an overly excited tone."

"Oh em gee! You're in Stratford already!?" Madison gasped.

"Well, the jet did take us to Toronto silly. Of course we didn't drive all the way here! But yes, I'm here!"

"Wowza! So how's the house? Lindsay questioned.

"It's about 10 times the size of the one back home. And ten times as nice. My room is amazing! And there's a golf course out back, and I think I see a bunch of horses out there too!" I exclaim, noticing the horses. This just kept getting better and better!

"I cannot believe it Rain! You are ultra lucky! Have you met anyone new yet?" Madison now asked.

"Anyone of the opposite gender? Hmm?" Lindsay said giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just got here. And I don't think that I'll ever meet anyone as awesome as you two anyways." I said dramatically.

"Aw, Rain! You are too sweet! Canadians have funny accents, eh?" Lindsay asked still giggling.

"I don't know, haven't talked to any. Oh well, at least they don't live in igloos and ride polar bears to school, eh?" I took my turn to laugh now, instantly feeling home sick. These jokes would have been so way funnier in person…

"Well, I gotta go before Miss Hyde tears out my eyeballs. Talking on cell phones in the middle of class… tsk tsk." Madison sighed, and I suddenly noticed that she was whispering.

"Oh man! I am so sorry guys; I totally forgot the time difference. I thought you would be just starting your lunch break..." I smacked myself in the head.

"It's okay Rain, but I have to go to. Art class is starting and the substitute looks like she's going to roast me over a fire." Lindsay added.

"Good luck up north, and call me as soon as you meet someone or have anything else to report! Talk to you later!" Madison hung up.

"Peace, love ya!" Lindsay whispered before she hung up.

I sat there with the phone up to my ear, listening to the steady beeping of the phone. It hit me again, just like it had on the drive here, just how much I missed home. More tears started to fall down my cheek, and I let out a small whimper.

_Oh gosh, get a grip Rain! _

I jumped off the bed and frantically searched for the remote that would turn on the huge plasma TV across from my bed. If I didn't get something to distract me quick I would be an emotional wreck. I opened a drawer beside my table and emptied its contents, which conveniently happened to be pictures of me and my friends back home. I collapsed on the floor and let the tears come down, flipping through the pictures. I would never make any more of memories with Lindsay and Madison. There would never be any more pictures to take. And how long am I going to stay here? I might not even have a chance to make new friends before Dad makes me move again. My life has officially hit its all time low.

It turns out that I didn't need to find the remote anyways, because at that moment the doorbell rang.

Chapter Two: The Neighbour

The words running through my mind that moment as I skipped down the stairs were, words cannot describe him. For your benefit though, I will try my best. I don't know where to start… he was just so amazing. I suppose I could start with the thing that caught my eye first. His big, dark brown eyes and the way the light from the chandelier caught them. Then I noticed his perfect smile as he saw me, teeth so worthy of a tooth paste commercial that I swear I saw them glisten. His dirty blonde hair and how it flipped out to one side and fell over his eyes. His too perfect tanned skin. His way too cute skater styled clothes. Then last I noticed an acoustic guitar slung over his back and the skateboard that lay on the ground beside him. Wow, what was he doing here?

"Rain, honey, this is our new neighbour, Justin. He's your age and he even goes to Bedford, the same school that you will soon be attending." Dad said, staring at Justin's muddy sneakers on our maple flooring. "I'll just leave you two now…" He said as he walked away, pulling a giant suitcase behind him.

There was a very awkward silence before I finally had the nerve to speak up. I had never been good at talking to guys, especially extremely attractive ones. Heck, I can't even remember the last time I said hi to a guy I wasn't related to! "Hi, I'm Rain. I moved here from Beverly Hills." I extended my hand and he took it. I felt so embarrassed about the excessive sweat on the palms of my hands that I immediately let go and hid my hand behind my back.

Justin flashed his gorgeous smile, "Hey, the name's Justin, as you already know." Oh gosh. His voice was so amazingly smooth, like melted chocolate. The moment he opened his mouth I found myself speechless. My own mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive manner but I couldn't help myself. I have never heard a voice like his, I'm sure it would have put Edward Cullen's to shame. Sorry Bella.

"What did I say? I'm sorry." Justin shifted from foot to foot and bit his lip nervously.

I finally came back to earth when he said that, and quickly shook my head. My chestnut hair fell into my open mouth and I practically gagged myself spitting it out. I made a bunch of dying cow sounds before my hair was finally back where it belonged. Great, just call me Ms. Smooth. "Nothing! Well no, you said something, something amazing. I just was- I don't know – I umm," And now I am rambling like an idiot, very impressive, Rain. "I'm sorry that I'm so socially challenged…"

Justin just laughed. His laughed sounded as natural and effortless as the water that runs down streams. "No, you're fine. It's actually amusing when you stress it so much." He shrugged and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Do you want to come to my place? I have some friends over and I could introduce you to them. They go to Bedford too."

"Uh, okay." I realized how unenthusiastic I sounded. "I mean no… no as in I'd love to." I smacked myself in the head for sounding so stupid. Whenever I got a case of the butterflies in my stomach, it showed.

"Alrighty then, no as in I'd love to? I'm getting mixed signals." Justin laughed again and picked up his skateboard before starting out the front door. I started running to try to catch up, and he noticed. "Hey, do you skateboard, by any chance?" He questioned as he came to a stop.

I grinned to myself. I actually did have a skateboard, strange enough. Back when I was eleven I had been really into it. Dad put me into all these West49 skate competitions and everything. I have to admit, I was actually good at it. When I moved to the Hills at the age of thirteen it wasn't really 'in', so I had quit. I'm sure that I still have a few moves though…

"Yeah, I do actually. I have no clue where it is --"

"Is that it over there?" Justin interrupted, pointing beside the farthest garage. A big box of sport equipment lay there, still packed up. And sure enough, right beside it was my pink, Swarovski crystal studded board.

"Huh. That's it alright." I nodded, surprised that I hadn't sounded like a total idiot. Maybe it was because I was looking at the skateboard, and not into Justin's eyes. "Hold on a second." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to get my beloved skateboard.

As I ran, a million thoughts raced through my mind. I don't want to sound cheesy, but it's true that whenever I look at Justin my heart beats faster than normal. There's just something about him. Maybe it's the way he is easily the hottest guy I have ever seen, but he doesn't seem cocky about it. Heck, who am I kidding? He's said what, two sentences to me? I should get to know the guy before I come to conclusions. For all I know he's a huge jerk! He just doesn't seem to be...

I picked up my skateboard, glancing down at the helmet that lay beside it. Dad had always forced me to wear one, but having helmet hair didn't seem too desirable. I stole a look at Justin to see if he was wearing a helmet, and just as I had suspected, he wasn't. Then again, I haven't been on this thing in two years… what if I was to fall and crack my head open?

_Shut up, Rain. You're being irrational. You won't get hurt. _I told myself as I picked up the skateboard and ran back, leaving the helmet behind.

Justin raised an eyebrow when he saw my skateboard. "Nice deck." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic so I just smiled in return.

"C'mon, let's see what you got!" He yelled as he took off. I loved the sound the wheels made as the rolled across the pavement. I would have enjoyed to just sit there and reminisce on all the memories that particular sound reminded me of, but there was no way I would pass the chance to impress Justin.

I hopped on my skateboard, and tensed my leg to get a powerful push off. I carefully placed my foot on the side of my board and immediately caught up with him. Again, I pushed off with my right leg and went sailing past him. I was coming up to some steps that let off my house out onto the street, so I jumped up and tucked my board under my legs until I was sliding down the side rail. I could hear Justin laugh in the background and say something about some of the crystals on my board falling off, but I didn't look back. In mid air, I pulled a 360 and landed perfectly. I had nailed it! I kept skating all the way down the road until I came up to the next house, which I assumed was Justin's. I jumped off my board again and brought it up with me before I caught it and landed on my feet.

About ten seconds later Justin came up behind me, looking flustered. "Wow, I have to admit, you have skill!" He blushed and flipped his hair into his brown eyes. "Okay, you totally showed me up." He smiled then, and I swear that my heart melted.

"Aw, its okay Justin, I can train you in the ways of the skateboard if you wish." I gave him the biggest, most sincere smile I could muster. And I think I saw his mouth drop a little before he quickly snapped it back up and smiled again in return.

"No need, that was just a warm up!" He laughed my favourite smooth laugh, and again my heart totally melted.

Just then Justin's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned the colour of his red Quicksilver tee. From behind me, I heard a girl yell, "Excuse me!?"

Chapter Three: The Girlfriend

She has long, thick light blonde hair that fell in light waves down to the small of her waist. She was wearing a pink, tight fitting Abercrombie tee shirt and short denim shorts. Everything about her seemed perfect, plastic, cheerleader or model type gorgeous. She was extremely tall, had a perfectly formed face with a thin nose, full lips and thick lashes framing her purple eyes. I could never compete with her.

I stared down at the ground and kicked at the dirt. Although I had no clue why she seemed so ticked, but I wasn't so clueless as to would make her even more aggravated. I zipped my lip and took a few shy steps away.

"Who's she!?" The girl yelled, and it was obvious that she wasn't as mad at me as she was at Justin.

"No, Becca, it's not like that. This is just Rain, my new neighbour." Justin shook his head and it sounded like he was pleading for her mercy. I felt my heart drop when he said 'this is just Rain', like I wasn't anyone.

"Oh, well any friend of Justin's is a friend of mine!" Becca said in a fake, sugar- sweet voice. She also flashed me a huge smile that somehow, didn't touch her eyes. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes. The second his gaze wasn't totally fixed on her she gave me a cold glare. I bit my lip nervously and smiled back at her. I really didn't want an 'enemy' after only having been in Stratford for half an hour.

"This is Becca… my girlfriend." Becca smirked when Justin said this.

Again, my heart sank. She was gorgeous, and probably deserved him much more than I would have though. If I were a guy I know that I would love to have her as my girl friend. Still, I felt instant disappointment when he had said that they were an item. Wait, who am I kidding? I just met the guy, why would he want me in the first place? I was attracted to him, but that was it. Gosh, I could shoot myself for always getting so ahead on things…

"Oh, hey Becca." I gave a timid, half smile and a tiny wave.

"Hello Rain! I am sure that you would love to come inside and meet everyone else, right?" Becca grabbed Justin by the elbow and started pulling him towards the house. I silently followed behind them.

This was the first time that I had gotten a good look at the house. It was huge, just like every other house in the neighbourhood. But his house has a much more 'homey' feel to it. It was less flashy and in your face. I'm sure that it cost at least a million dollars, but it didn't look like it did. I was built with a mixture of classic red and brown bricks, with old fashioned white window panes. It had a big, red front door with wooden steps leading up to it. The front lawn was impressively green with bright flowers and neatly trimmed hedges. Over all, it was a very normal, friendly looking place.

I entered open door and stepped inside the house. Instead of finding an elegant entry like the one in my house, I was welcomed with the familiar, warm feel of a fireplace. It was a bit odd for a fireplace to be right there in the middle of nothing, but I liked it. The floors were covered in a rich, dark hardwood that was shiny I could see my reflection. The aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the air, really topping off the whole cozy feeling this house gave me.

"Uh, Rain?"

The sudden noise had caught me off guard and I whipped my head around to face Justin. I quickly blinked a few times, waking up from my comfortable, happy state of mind to remember that Justin was waiting to introduce me to a bunch of new kids.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I just really like your house. I have a thing for houses. When I'm older I think I want to be an interior designer or something." Oh gosh, another ramble. As if Justin needed to know about my strange house obsession after only knowing me for a few minutes. And I'm sure that he wasn't interested in my future plans. I felt my cheeks warm, sure that they had changed colours to a very unattractive red. I smacked myself in the forehead.

Justin laughed, "I think that's cool. You would laugh if you knew what I wanted to be when I'm older." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him down the hallway.

Desperate to keep up the conversation and avoid any awkward silences, I said, "What is that? An astronaut? A fireman? …A plumber?"

"Ha-ha, no. It's kinda out there. Well, nothing that I would actually ever get anyways." He shrugged.

"Oh, duh! I read this in a book. It's every Canadian boy's dream, an NHL hockey player!"

Justin burst out laughing. Unable to help myself, I let out a nervous chuckle. Even though I wasn't sure what was so funny about hockey players. "No, but it's good to see that you've been catching up on your facts."

"Oh, what is it then? Just tell me."

"Well, it's really lame. It's never going to happen anyways." He rolled his eyes; I was hoping that it wasn't supposed to be at me. I didn't want to annoy him after all.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why do you always apologize? It's cool. To be honest, I kinda want to be a singer." Justin shrugged and turned away from me, staring at his feet.

"That's awesome! How is that lame?" I smiled. Oh gosh. Justin could sing too? Catching myself before I slipped into fantasies involving Justin singing to me beneath the stars, I added, "And you play guitar too, hey?" For some reason he had carried that guitar all the way to my house. What was he planning on doing with that, playing a song for me? Heck, maybe he was! Oh gosh. No more fantasies _or_ him singing or playing guitar to me beneath the stars.

"Yeah, uh thanks. It's a hobby of mine."

My eyes left his for the second that it took to see that we were no longer alone. We were approaching a big open room with tan leather couches, a big screen TV and pool tables. There were three other guys there fawning over Becca and one other girl who was also extremely gorgeous. Unlike Becca though, she was tan with black hair and big, warm brown eyes. I automatically felt out of place.

Justin must have noticed because he reached out and took my hand, pulling me into the room. I shivered at his touch. It was warm and strong, and even though it only lasted for a few seconds it felt like time had froze.

"Hey _Rain_." Becca's sharp voice woke me up from my little fantasy. She was sneering at me; her totally cool eyes looked cold. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and kept staring at me which was really unnerving.

"Hey, the new girls here!" A perky voice yelled after Becca's, lightening the mood in the room. I turned to see where the voice had come from to find a short, but really cute blonde guy with freckles. He was smiling, and though it couldn't really compare to Justin's smile it seemed really sincere and friendly.

He stood up from his spot in front of the plasma TV and waved. "I'm Christian."

"Oh, hey Christian. I'm Rain, the new girl." I smiled and followed Justin over to the couch.

"This is Ryan and Jake." Christian gestured to a tall attractive guy with dirty blonde hair styled like Justin's. Then he pointed again to an average looking guy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. They both smiled.

"Sup?" Ryan said. I looked over to see that he was holding the other girls hand. She was snuggled close to him on the couch and I got the impression that they must be dating.

"Hey." Jake added.

"And that's Kelsey and Becca." Christian finished. Kelsey didn't even look up at me, but she still managed to say hi as she played with Ryan's hair.

"We've already met." Becca snapped at Christian, giving me a cold stare.

Christian didn't say anything but looked at Becca without any expression. I had a feeling that he was the kind of guy that wanted everyone to like him, but he didn't really have a thing with Becca. Not that he hated her, but she just didn't really get along. If that made any sense.

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone." I said to Christian, who automatically turned back to me and smiled.

"Ugh, stop trying to be so sweet Rain. Like yeah, you want to make a good first impression or whatever but I know you're not really like that." Becca rolled her eyes at me and I cringed. Why did she hate me so much?

"Take a chill pill, Becca. All she did was thank Christian. That's a lot more than you'd ever do." Justin snapped at Becca. Oh gosh, if there was one thing I didn't want it was to be involved in a fight and have everyone hate me so soon. Or ever, for that matter.

"Whatever Justin. Stop trying to stick up for new girl." Becca practically snarled.

"Stop being jealous of _'new girl'_." Justin said, adding air quotation and rolling his eyes.

"Well I saw you, like, flirting with her or something Justin! We are together, and she's bad news. But I am so not jealous." Becca said in her usual, cold voice.

Justin didn't say anything and I saw him look over at me for a second.

"What ever. I can tell I'm not wanted here. Call me later, babe." Becca stormed out of the room, and as she passed Justin she purposefully grabbed his arm.

Justin frowned and the whole room was totally silent. With just my luck, I had caused the thing I didn't want to happen to happen. Great.

Chapter Four: Apologies

"I swear the girl is Regina George's long lost twin." Jake broke the silence after what felt like a very long time.

Justin shook his head and slouched lower in his seat on the couch, flipping through the channels with the remote. "Me too, sometimes. Man, I wish I knew what was with her lately."

"You know what's with her." Kelsey spoke up for really the first time since I'd been here.

"I do?"

"He does?" Ryan added.

"Well yeah, you said it yourself just a while ago. She's getting jealous of you every time you're with another girl. Way too over protective." Kelsey sighed, "But her jealousy has turned her totally weird. We used to be tight, but now..."

"Earth to Kelsey, she has always been weird. She's been the devil since kindergarten." Christian laughed, but no one joined in and another awkward silence followed.

"Should we take a break?" Justin practically whispered, his eyes looked like they were about to flood over with tears. Gosh, he must really like this girl. I don't know what he sees in her. Sure, she's gorgeous, but I think there's gotta be more somewhere.

"No! Justin, everyone, I'm so sorry for causing that scene. I don't want to be any trouble. I'm so sorry. Don't break up with her." I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me in disbelief, like they had forgotten that I was ever there.

"It's not you, Rain. This has been going on for awhile." Justin reassured me and gave a crooked smile, but I could tell he wasn't feeling happy at all.

"Well I don't want to be the straw that broke the camel's back either." Well, okay maybe that wasn't true. I would kind of like it if Justin was single, even though I probably couldn't get him in the first place. It seemed like he would be better without Becca anyways.

"It's okay. This wouldn't have anything to do with you. It would just be between Justin and Becca." Jake said. Everyone was being nice to me when Justin was obviously the one who needed some comforting. Hello, he was considering dumping his girlfriend!

I decided to do something very brave and very un-Rain like then and there. I moved closer to Justin and put my arm over his shoulder. I was shocked that I wasn't even shaking uncontrollably. I have never gone this far with a guy, even though this wasn't exactly far. Under my arm, Justin was the one that was shaking. He was bent down with elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I'm pretty sure he was crying. Wow, he really must like Becca.

"I really am sorry. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." I frowned and patted his back before letting go, even though I would have liked to stay there. It would be awkward.

"Thanks." Justin replied in a shaky voice. "I really don't know what to do though."

"Give her some time, and if she doesn't change and keeps acting like a total female dog, you can dump her. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't want to move a stud muffin like you!" Kelsey elbowed Justin in the side, making him laugh.

"Okay, sounds good." Justin said as he straightened up.

"It's kind of unreal how fast that happened. One second we were all cool, then Becca has an emotional break down and everything's all weird." Ryan shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe we should change topics." Christian said. I already loved that kid.

"Wait, why do you think that Becca would be jealous of me?" I quickly added before we started talking about something else.

"Um, let's see. You live in the nicest house in Ontario, maybe even Canada. You're rich and have designer clothes to prove it. You're totally gorgeous and her boyfriend obviously has the hots for you." Kelsey winked, elbowing Justin in the side again. Justin blushed and didn't say anything. Did he? Or was that just sarcastic? I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about it.

"Oh, uh thanks. But that doesn't have anything to do with me though, it's just because my Dad's rich." I said avoiding bringing up what she'd said about Justin.

"Well then she's jealous that you have a rich Dad."

"She definitely doesn't." Jake said, trying to hold in his laughter. Justin turned and glared at him and he automatically shut up. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant though. Was Becca really not the spoiled, rich kid that she seemed?

"She hasn't had much money for a few years. Her Dad lost her job so she had to move and everything." Ryan explained.

"She tells everyone that she lives in that expensive penthouse in the apartment downtown, when really she lives in the grubby one down the block." Christian added.

Interesting. Maybe Becca was just self conscious of the fact that she didn't have much money. When she saw me and Justin together, (even though it was nothing) I guess that she got a bit worried. Not that I could blame her. Something that Dad always told me was to put yourself in the other person's shoes, and when I did I couldn't help but feel kind of sad for her. I don't know why her Dad lost his job or anything but it must have been hard for her. And if I were poor and saw my boyfriend with some rich girl I would get jealous. But even so, I wouldn't have blown up like she just did. That girl must just has serious anger issues.

"It's not like she can help it." Justin snapped.

"Justin, Justin. They aren't hating on your girl, they're just explaining her situation to Rain." Kelsey defended the rest of the guys. Great, I was being dragged into it again. This visit was really not going well.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Justin sighed and sat back in his chair. I loved the way his blond hair flipped when he threw back his head, and the way the light caught onto his eyes. Not that I was about to tell him that or anything. "No, it's okay Rain. This probably hasn't been the best visit and way to start out in a new town. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but smile when he said that. He was being so considerate of me and how I must feel, even though he obviously was having a harder time than me right now. I had only known Justin for an hour or so, but he just kept getting better and better.

"So, who wants to play some fosse ball or something?" Christian exclaimed and once again I found myself waking up from some deep thoughts about Justin. Gosh, I had never been boy crazy or anything and I hope that it wasn't changing. The last thing I need is to be going head over heels for some guy. Even if that guy happened to be the amazing Justin.

"I'm in." My reply was followed by a bunch of 'yeah's and 'okay's and we all made our way to the back of the room where a bunch of game tables were. Everyone except Justin.

* * *

After awhile of getting my butt kicked and making a fool of myself I decided I should head home. We hadn't talked about any of the Becca drama for the whole time though and I was glad to end the visit on a good note.

I was just walking out the door and about to grab my skateboard off the deck when I heard something.

Someone nearby was playing guitar. I quietly picked up my skateboard and walked closer to the side of the house where the music was coming from. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt but I had to admit it was amazing. The tune was a slow, sad one and I felt drawn to it. I couldn't help but want to hear more. I peeked over from the side of the house to find Justin leaned against the brick wall, strumming with his head down.

It was then that I realized he was actually singing along. At that instant I knew exactly why he wanted to be a singer. His voice was amazing! It came out so effortlessly, yet it was so strong. I found myself captivated and caught up in the moment. I had never heard anything like it.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat as I approached him, not wanting to startle him. To my disappointment he stopped playing and jumped, looking up.

He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just me and went right back to playing his guitar, only this time it was quiet and no voice accompanied it. "Oh, it's just you Rain."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized "You were just so good though. I had to come tell you!"

"Really?" he blushed.

"Of course really! Don't stop just because I come along, keep going!" I exclaimed feeling rather excited.

"Uh, okay. If you insist. This is a song I wrote today, well just now really." He blushed again and began to strum to the familiar tune that he had been playing just awhile ago. He wrote that!? I didn't really have time to compliment him on the awesome song though because just like before the music made me stop and listen.

"_Oh yeah. Where are you now, when I need you the most? Take my hand I want to be close. Take my hand and walk with me, yeah_…" Justin's voice was so incredible, it captured me and I know I couldn't turn away even if I wanted to.

"_Where are you now, when nothing is going right? Where are you now, I can't see the light_." He strummed one last note and his voice cut off.

I must have looked really stupid and had my mouth hanging wide open or something because he started laughing. I snapped out if it and regained my cool. "That was so good!"

"Nah, it's meant to be played on piano, I just…" Justin shrugged and did what was now becoming a very common reaction to everything I said, he blushed.

"Was it written for Becca?" I wondered aloud.

"No!"

"You can tell me." I said. I was truly interested in why he wrote it now, and wasn't buying the fact that he didn't write it for his amazingly beautiful girlfriend who had just ditched him today.

"No, it really wasn't. It wouldn't make sense if I wrote it for her. This isn't when I need her most or anything. It, um, it wasn't written for anyone." He gave a nervous chuckle and did that adorable hair flip of his.

"Oh, okay. Well it was still awesome. Even though almost all musicians normally write about real life experiences... but I guess if that's not your thing it's still cool." I said hoping that he would catch on or something and admit who he actually wrote it about.

"Well it's personal, and stupid. Sorry." He fidgeted with his guitar pick.

"I understand. Sorry to interrupt, but you really do have some serious talent." I smiled and picked up my skateboard to leave.

"Wait." I flinched under Justin's touch as he grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him again and waited for him to continue.

"I really am sorry about how rude Becca was to you today. You didn't deserve any of her crap." Justin said, the way he looked straight into my eyes with made my heart do flip flops.

"It's okay. I'm not actually mad at anyone or anything. It was kind of my bad, sorry for causing that whole scene. Really." I couldn't help but too stare right back into his amazing brown eyes as I talked.

"Well thanks for being so cool with everything."

"Not a problem. Anyways, I better get going."

"Okay, bye." Justin waved good bye as I got on my skateboard and started home.

Chapter Five: Untitled

The first thing that I did when I got home was jump on my big, comfy bed. I was still amazed that all of that had happened in an hour or two. I had met the cutest guy in the universe, met his friends and possibly, but hopefully not, made my first enemy in Stratford. I was also a little bit surprised that I was able to push what had happened with Becca away for the most part. I'm pretty sensitive and typically I would have been near tears at this point.

I remember when I still lived in the Hills and this totally rude girl who thought she ruled the school started nasty rumours about me on my first day. She told everyone that I had two boyfriends and was looking for a third at that school. I had been such an emotional wreck that I refused to go to school for the next few days. Luckily my friends hadn't believed the rumours and we actually got pretty close. Oh gosh, I had promised to call them back!

I slapped myself in the forehead and rummaged through the mess on my bedside table until I found my phone. I had Lindsay and Madison on speed dial so it was only a matter of seconds after that until the both picked up.

"Hey guys, sorry I totally forgot to call you back." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it! We like _just_ got out of school." Madison said in an overly perky voice.

"Wait, you like who!?" I questioned.

"Uh… no one. All I said was that we like just got out of school." She replied. I closed my eyes, feeling a bit sick to the stomach. I thought that she had said that she like Justin. Man, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Anyways, what's been happening?" Lindsay questioned and much like Madison she had a very perky voice. It was kind of giving me a head ache, not that I would tell her to chill out over the phone.

"Well, I met a few people of the opposite gender." I couldn't help but to smile as Justin popped into my mind.

"Ooh la la! What are they like?" Madison asked in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Well, there was really this one guy. I didn't really talk to the other three that much. Anyways, his name was Justin. He came to my house right after I got off the phone with you to introduce himself."

"How sweet!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Then we skateboarded together over to his house and I met some of his friends. Then when I was about to leave, he started playing guitar and singing for me!"

"Oh em gee! That is tres romantic!" Madison squeeled.

"He was just so incredible. Everything about him. He's insanely attractive too, by the way." I sighed.

"I've gotta go up to Canada to get a guy like that for my own! Email me a picture of him" Lindsay said, sounding rather excited.

"I will. And I don't want to sound too cheesy or anything but if I didn't believe in love at first sight before then I sure do now." I sighed again before adding, to my dismay "and he had a girlfriend."

"Back up! Are you hitting on another girls man?" Lindsay questioned, getting serious.

"I guess so… but that other girl happens to be a total witch!" I defended myself, starting to get a bit aggravated. I was expecting my friends to say something more along the lines of 'Aw, that sucks!' or 'Don't worry, you'll get him!' not that I shouldn't be talking about a strangers guy like that.

"Tell us about it." Madison said. All the perkiness that was once in her voice was gone. At least she seemed truly concerned.

"She pretty much just hates my guts for no apparent reason."

**Sorry to end in such an odd place, I'll finish this phone conversation in a bit.**


End file.
